List of Council of Creators Episodes
This is the official list of all Council Of Creators episodes. Season One (Episodes 1-30) Episode 1 -''' Pilot Episode 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon Members join and members leave. It's a fact of being a team. When the Council of Creators encounter a heroic scientist fighting one of his worst enemy's goons, a new member joins the crew! Yet, this is not the only change that will happen on this day... 'Episode 2 -' Nerd's Hot Adventure 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Nerd and Scoobs get trapped on a deserted planet, unaware that they are being watched. 'Episode 3 -' A New Years To Remember 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 The Council meets Bill Cosby as the year comes to a close and a new threat arises. 'Episode 4 -' Poop vs. Memes Part 1 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon Mr. Hankey brings the Poop Squad back together to enact his revenge! However, the Council of Creators stand in their way, and the Poop Squad has a new leader... 'Episode 5 -' Poop vs. Memes Part 2 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 The Council of Creators battles a new enemy, The Meme Squad! 'Episode 6 -' Poop vs. Memes Part 3 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon The Meme and Poop Squads have joined forces! But will this alliance last? 'Episode 7 -' The Coming of Atum 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 The council joins forces with Ultraman Atum to stop the threat of Dragonish and Wolfish. 'Episode 8 -' Family Reunited 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon The Council of Creators must return to Cdr's home universe, where they encounter his sister, and her old enemy..... 'Episode 9 -' The Fellowship of the Louse 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 To be added later. 'Episode 10 -' The Way the Tears Flow 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 Everyone begins their normal daily routine, but things go awry when SuperNerd presents his newest kaiju, causing it to escape and reek havoc. But that isn't all the happens. 'Episode 11 -' The Way the Heart Beats 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 While Scoobs, Nerd, and Cdr try to forget about what happened "yesterday", when a teenage boy comes through a portal. Suddenly, Stingo and Gawdzilla show up, but things only go down hill from there, when the newly dubbed Caedes appears again. 'Episode 12 -' The Way the Bodies Drop 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 While the Creators train, Lacrimaniac appears, and before the Council can do anything, Nerd is held hostage. But something else causes him to be dropped. 'Episode 13 -' The Way the Angels Burnt the Sky and Pierced the Heavens 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 Caedes appears and summons shadows into the air, causing the apocalypse to lay down it's blow on Universe 1. But will the Creators stop it? What will the Fandom Users do? What will happen in this conclusion to the battle with Caedes? 'Episode 14 -' The Two Tongues 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 To be added later. 'Episode 15 -' Council of Recolours 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 It's all-out chaos when duplicates of the Council of Creators begin to appear in the base! Who is real, and who is fake? Who, or what, is behind this confusing situation? 'Episode 16 -' The Scoobs and Indominus Time Travel Extravaganza / Magorin, the God of Loneliness 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Scoobs and Indominus investigate an old time machine that Flurr had created, and typical mayhem ensues. Later, an annoying and terrible person name Magorin starts being an asshole and terrorizing the city. It's up to Nerd and Mosu to stop him, but can they do it? 'Episode 17 -' Behind The Suit 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 To be added later. 'Episode 18 -' Background Love 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 To be added later. 'Episode 19 -' The Return of the Louse 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 To be added later. 'Episode 20 -' A New Villain Hides in the Shadows! The Death God's World! 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain In Universe 1996, something is going horribly wrong. The Isle of Wight has been attacked, and all the people in the village of Lake have been slaughtered. Koopa's worst enemy finally makes his appearance, and makes his plans very clear! 'Episode 21 -' Ambush 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain For reasons known only to him, Koopa has been losing sleep, and he has pinned it on a new goon coming into existence, straight from his worst enemy. The others don't believe him, but they'll soon realise that was one of the worst mistakes they could make... 'Episode 22 -' Longy's Prophetic Plans 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain While the Council of Creators decide on a new bartender for their rebuilt bar, the action shifts to a bizarre creature and his friend, who realise that they have a problem of their own... 'Episode 23 -' BRK's Date with Dyna 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon Already some very strange and extremely short 'relationships' have taken place, usually brought on by other characters and enemies meddling with the situation. But here, a strange situation at the cinema turns even more bizarre when BRK begins to dote and fawn over a figure of Ultraman Dyna. However, little do they know that BRK's new friend is much more than a simple action figure, and someone is looking for him... 'Episode 24 -' The Inferior Bar Next Door 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 When the Creator's old bar is rebuilt by an annoying woman that calls herself 'Mrs. Cool-Ass', the Creators must figure out a way to put an end to her and her plans to rebuild their bar so that it becomes more popular than theirs. 'Episode 25 -' Laser rifles may break my bones but anything else can't hurt me 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 The city is attacked by a strange floating creature known only as the Ring of Light. Can the Creators stop it or will the city be destroyed by its immense power? 'Episode 26 -' Indominus and the Mysterious Creator 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon To be added. 'Episode 27 -' JohnGojira, the New Creator in Town! 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 To be added. 'Episode 28 -' Barking Up The Wrong Tree 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 Late one night, Cdr is transformed into a dog! From there on, things only continue to get worse... Can he return to his original self or will he be taken over by his dog instincts? 'Episode 29 -' Terror in Times Square! Kirkos vs. The Bootnokk Battalion! 'Written by -' KoopaGalaxain Just as Longy predicted, the demonic monster Kirkos has escaped his imprisonment to wreak havoc on the Earth in Universe 6991! It's up to a ragtag band of Bootnokks to save the day. 'Episode 30 -' TBA 'Written by -' Cdrzillafanon TBA '''Spin-offs A Legend Born! 'Written by -' SuperNerd295 Nerd meets a girl at a camp and tells her about himself. FMK: The Movie 'Written by -' Scoobydooman90001 The Creators visit the cinema and watch a new movie titled FMK: The Movie. Unlike the other spin-offs, most of this spin-off is set outside of the series and the Creators only have small cameos. __FORCETOC__ Category: Council Of Creators (series) Category: Lists